In medicine, implants are frequently used which are introduced permanently, or at least for an extended period, into an animal and/or human body so as to fulfill replacement functions. These include, for example, cardiac pacemakers, brain pacemakers for patients with Parkinson's disease, cardiac implants, cochlear implants, retina implants, dental implant, implants for joint replacement, vascular prostheses or stents.
For insertion in the body, implants are connected to catheters and it must be possible to precisely place them at the site of use and release them in a defined manner. For this purpose it is known, for example, to release the implant using a sliding motion.